


(Can't keep) My Hands to Myself

by leet19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Draco, Español | Spanish, M/M, and maybe Harry, cause I love Stephen Amell, for my own amusement!fic, song titled
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: Harry podrá ser todo lo noble que el mundo diga, pero cuando posa sus ojos en algo -o alguien-, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo hasta que lo consiga. Y esta vez ha puesto sus ojos en Draco Malfoy.El novio del rubio es solo un pequeño problema en el medio.





	1. Chapter 1

-Harry, en serio, tu mirada debería considerarse indecente. Ya deja de babear-La voz divertida pero exasperada de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sus ojos todavía fijos en la delgada figura y el cabello rubio antes de girarse hacia su amiga, frunciendo sus labios ligeramente-Sabes que tiene novio ¿verdad?-dijo ella, sonando ligeramente burlona pero también algo preocupada.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Harry odiaba a pocas personas pero Stephen Amell estaba definitivamente entre ellas. No porque el tipo fuera malo, de hecho era bastante genial, divertido, encantador, guapo, era un empresario exitoso y tenía a casi todas las mujeres del lugar totalmente enamoradas de él; si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, Harry incluso cree podrían haber sido amigos pero la realidad era otra. Stephen Amell era el hombre perfecto pero a Harry eso poco le interesaba, lo que él quería era lo que el empresario tenía: Draco Malfoy.

Mientras que a sus amigos les parecía que su atracción había venido de la nada, Harry estaba seguro que todo había comenzando en 6to año, durante el tipo que lo estuvo siguiendo, vigilando todos sus movimientos y sin querer dándose cuenta más y más que Draco no era material de mortífago, que solo estaba asustado. Empezó como algo muy pequeño, primero sintiendo simpatía por su situación, luego un poco enojado de que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo poco saludable que se veía el rubio. Después vinieron los sueños y fantasías en los que él se acercaba, le ofrecía su amistad, su protección. Al final, llegó el deseo, la ansiedad de tocarlo, de estar cerca, de envolverlo en sus brazos y protegerlo del resto del mundo. Su mayor arrepentimiento era haberse dejado llevar por el enojo, por la desesperación y lanzar ese _Sectusempra_ que casi arranca a Draco para siempre de su vida. Después de ese suceso, Harry mantuvo su distancia en todos los sentidos, no quería nunca volver a lastimarlo. Así que cualquier clase de sentimiento que había tenido, lo enterró profundo en sí mismo y juró olvidarse de ello. Mientras que Voldemort le había servido de distracción en el siguiente año, el moreno había decidido tomar unas largas, muy largas vacaciones en España, con mucho sol y playa cuando todo acabó, con Ginny decidiendo ir con él. Harry estaba consciente que todos en Inglaterra pensaba que ambos todavía estaban juntos y que se habían ido a vivir lejos de la fama y los recuerdos. No podía estar más equivocados. Ginny y él nunca habían regresado después de terminar en 6to, la pelirroja había dejado en claro que ahora se daba cuenta que Harry era más como un hermano para ella que un amor, ella había crecido y madurado, dejando atrás los rasgos de niña y con eso también su enamoramiento infantil. Así que como los mejores amigos, ambos se fueron a divertirse y relajarse.

Draco, en cambio, había viajado a terminar sus estudios de séptimo en Ilvermorny, decidiendo seguir en una universidad local sus estudios para conseguir una Maestría en Pociones y Remedios Mágicos. Había sido en esa misma universidad que conoció a Stephen, mientras el hombre cursaba su último año de Administración de Propiedades Mágicas y Negocios Internacionales. Había sido instantáneo, ambos hombres viniendo de un hogar con mucho dinero, supieron congeniar rápidamente y su amistad dio paso a un noviazgo que estaba perdurando bastante. Draco regresó a Inglaterra un año antes -cuatro en total desde que se fue- y Stephen vino con él. El empresario había sido ampliamente aceptado en la comunidad mágica, dado que él mismo había fundado su propia empresa en América, teniendo mucho éxito ahí, no demoró mucho en tener ofertas de negocios aquí en Inglaterra y aunque tenía que viajar regularmente entre la sede principal y Londres, él lograba manejarlo. 

Harry había regresado al año siguiente de que Draco se hubiera re-instalado en Londres, lucía mayor, se había dejado crecer algo la barba y el cabello, Ginny decía que le daba un aspecto salvaje y misterioso, resulta que a muchos les gustaba, tenía que decir que amantes no le faltaba en la cama. El moreno creía que Draco estaba más que olvidado, tanto tiempo pasado y muchos cuerpos en el medio ¿por qué seguiría teniendo sentimientos por el rubio? Bueno, el destino le probó lo equivocado que estaba apenas un mes después de haberse instalado de vuelta en casa.

El moreno sabía que iba a ser acosado en el momento que llegó así que esta vez, contrario a años anteriores, se detuvo a hablar simpáticamente con los reporteros, diciendo que no, Ginny y él no se habían casado en secreto, no, no eran pareja, solo amigos, sí, era gay, sí, venía dispuesto a instalarse de nuevo en Londres y que no, no tenía ningún interés en nadie por el momento. Eso había ayudado a calmar un poco los rumores tan exagerados que habían sobre ambos y finalmente fueron callados cuando algunas fotos de Harry en un club gay, bailando muy pegado a un tipo fueron publicadas.

Hogwarts estaba celebrando su aniversario y él había sido invitado junto a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, lo cuál lo había entusiasmado mucho porque significaba que Hermione y Ron estarían regresando de Australia para esto. Esa era otra cosa sorprendente, Hermione y Ron habían terminado su relación poco después de que la guerra acabara, no dando razones muy específicas al respecto pero se veían más relajados el uno con el otro. Ambos habían ido a visitar a los padres de Hermione poco antes de que Harry regresara y ahora estarían de vuelta a tiempo para la fiesta. Harry se había vestido con un traje muggle marrón oscuro que estaba entallado perfectamente, sus lentes habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado y hubiera pasado como un muggle normal si no fuera por la capa que descansaba en sus hombros, revelando su estatus de mago. Se encontró con varios compañeros, saludándolos, recordando buenos tiempos con ellos y sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en años, era de verdad bueno estar en casa. Había gente en el gran salón bailando, las mesas estaban elegantemente decoradas y repartidas por todo el lugar pero la mayoría de personas estaban paradas, yendo a saludar a otros.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Draco había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Se veía saludable, su rostro pálido con un ligero rubor, su cabello rubio ya no era platinado, en cambio era medio dorado oscuro, definitivamente también había estado tomando sol durante su tiempo fuera. Estaba vestido con una túnica elegante de color azul medianoche, lo que hacía una gran combinación con los ojos grises. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry, lo que hizo que su respiración se detuviera y que su corazón se acelerara, era la pequeña, íntima sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Una sonrisa que se podía ver reflejada también en sus ojos, una calidez imposible en ellos y Harry supo en ese momento que todo el tiempo del mundo no había cambiado nada lo que había sentido por Draco en el colegio.

Entonces lo vio a  _él_.

Primero no había notado que el rubio estaba sosteniendo la mano de alguien pero cuando vio brazos cerrándose alrededor de la delgada cintura, finalmente giró su atención hacia la otra persona. El hombre era algo más alto que Draco, su cabello cortado corto y parecía castaño claro; su barba estaba cortada limpiamente y vestía una túnica gris oscura que de alguna forma combinaban con la de Draco. El hombre se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de Draco y el rubio rió, mandándole de nuevo  _esa_ sonrisa mientras dejaba que lo guiara hacia la pista de baile, ambos bailando lo que parecía un  _swing_ y cuando escuchó más atentamente, se dio cuenta que era una canción Muggle de hecho, o que él había creído Muggle hasta entonces. Siempre se sorprendería de cuantos magos terminaban trabajando y viviendo entre muggles durante la historia. Y al son de  _"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars..."_ , Draco y el extraño se movían con elegancia en la pista, por el movimiento de la boca del castaño, se notaba que le estaba cantando la canción y Draco simplemente le respondía con  _esa_ sonrisa de nuevo.

-Aún colgado de Malfoy, por lo que veo-dijo una voz divertida detrás suyo y Harry giró para encontrarse con el familiar -y al mismo tiempo raramente extraño- de su mejor amiga. Hermione había optado por túnicas rojo oscuro, del mismo color que portaban sus labios y su cabello, libre de rizos, estaba recogido en un elegante moño. No había nada de la chica de cabello alborotado, poca preocupación por su aspecto y sonrisa juvenil en ella. Hermione era una mujer ahora, una muy hermosa y Harry sintió un pequeño dolor al saber que se había perdido ver a su amiga madurar, igual que había sucedido con Ron. 

-No hay otro modo de vida para mí-replicó él con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, separándose poco antes para observarla-. Es muy bueno volverte a ver, Mione.

-Y a ti, Extraño, ya era hora que volvieras a casa-le reprochó ella juguetonamente antes de mirar hacia donde Harry había estado observando, Draco aún bailando con el mismo extraño-Supongo que ya sabes sobre ellos dos ¿verdad?

-No estoy seguro a qué te refieres-respondió Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza pero podía sacar sus propias conclusiones, especialmente por lo íntima que se veía  _esa_ sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Stephen Amell, cuando Draco regresó, él vino también. Según sé, ambos han estado saliendo casi por tres años-le informó ella y Harry sintió su estómago revolverse ligeramente mientras giraba su mirada hacia la pista de baile. Draco tenía una relación seria. Él había tomado los pedazos de su vida después de la guerra y se había vuelto a levantar, encontrando el amor en el camino. Harry sabía que era una causa perdida, él había regresado muy tarde, se había negado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo y ahora no tenía ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad. Pero el moreno no era un Gryffindor por nada y una de sus cualidades más grandes -o defecto, según se viera- era cuan cabeza dura se podía poner cuando una idea entraba en su cabeza-Oh, no. Conozco esa mirada, Harry Potter, ni lo pienses.

-¿Qué mirada?-preguntó él inocentemente pero la sonrisa traviesa lo traicionaba.

-Harry no vayas a meterte en su relación, ellos van muy, muy en serio-le advirtió la castaña y Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Cuán serio?-le preguntó, frunciendo sus labios.

-Pansy me ha dicho que Stephen planea pedirle matrimonio a fin de mes, en el día de su aniversario-Hermione sabía bastante de la relación de Draco y Stephen gracias a Pansy, con quién trabaja en San Mungo, ambas siendo ahora bastante unidas, a diferencia de lo que había sido en el colegio. Ron continuamente decía que la morena era una mala influencia para la castaña, definitivamente se había vuelto más  _Slytherin_ desde que andaban juntas.

Harry ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos de regreso en Draco. Podía no hacer nada, dejar de nuevo que el tiempo pase, observar la vida perfecta del rubio mientras se compromete y se casa con Stephen y podía alegrarse por él. Ser el buen perdedor, como dicen. Pero Harry ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y además, no estaban comprometidos  _todavía_ , así que según él, habían muchas cosas que podían pasar en el intermedio. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Harry volvió sus ojos hacia su amiga.

-Nadie sabe lo que te espera en el futuro, Mione-dijo con pequeña risa.

Mientras haya tiempo y Draco no haya dando el "sí", entonces todavía había esperanza. Y Harry la iba a aprovechar.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Draco Malfoy! Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Draco, que había estado yendo a rellenar su copa de champagne, se detuvo de golpe al sonido de esa particular voz. Tomando un hondo respiro, el rubio se giró y luego tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no tenía quince años y que le temblaran las piernas ya no era aceptable. 

La última vez que vio a Harry Potter, fue en la última batalla, parado orgullosamente cerca al cuerpo caído de Voldemort, ambas manos sosteniendo su varita y la que había ganado del mago oscuro antes de que perdiera la guerra. Se veía fuerte, triunfante, maduro, y tan  _roto_. El rubio no estaba seguro si alguien más lo había notado, pero Potter tenía la mirada perdida, una sonrisa falsa pegada a su rostro y hombros tensos a pesar de que ya todo había acabado. Después sucedieron tantas cosas a la vez que no tuvo oportunidad de volver a verlo, ni siquiera en su juicio cuando solo dejó sus recuerdos en manos de Hermione Granger en forma de evidencia para su exoneración y la de su madre pero él no se presentó, lo siguiente que supo fue que se había marchado y que Ginny Weasley lo había acompañado.

No es que Draco esperara nada, realmente, eran enemigos, siempre lo había sido ¿por qué pensó que sería diferente después de la guerra? Fue la última vez que pensó en Harry Potter, poniéndolo en un pequeño baúl al fondo de su mente donde guarda viejos remordimientos y siguió con su vida. Hasta ahora.

-¿No debería yo decir eso? Yo vivo en el país, después de todo-fue la respuesta del rubio, luciendo tranquilo aunque su mano apretó ligeramente la copa en su mano. Los años solo habían acentuado la belleza natural de Harry y sus  ojos verdes se notaban con fuerza sin el obstáculo de los lentes, como si fuera un disfraz que se había quitado, mostrando a quién verdaderamente se escondía debajo. Y había algo en su mirada... Draco se estremeció ante la intensidad en ella, no seguro de que era lo que expresaban.

-Cierto, cierto. Pero he vuelto para quedarme, extrañé mucho estar en casa. 

-¿Te refieres a Londres o Hogwarts?

-Ambos, en este caso-le dedicó una sonrisa amplia que nunca antes había sido dirigida a él y se sorprendió una vez más. 

-Estás... diferente-comentó Draco cuidadosamente, no tan seguro cuáles eran los términos de esta civilidad-No pensé que los años te fueran a cambiar tanto.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Dejé las cosas de niños cuando dejé Hogwarts. Ni tú ni yo somos los mismo que éramos entonces, ¿por qué seguir con la enemistad?-dijo Harry y cogió una copa de champagne, alzándola ligeramente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Draco, empezando a relajarse ahora que era evidente que Potter no iba a insultarlo o atacarlo. Harry sonrió, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Estoy siendo maduro, debe ser un shock para ti-le dijo jugetonamente  y el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Estoy un poco, sorprendido, sí. Tal vez sea el alcohol en tu sangre-replicó con un movimiento de mano y el moreno se rió.

-Quién sabe, quién sabe. Deberíamos hacer un brindis-anunció y luego apoyó su copa ligeramente contra la de Draco-Por los nuevos amigos.

-Y las infinitas sorpresas-respondió Draco. Los ojos de Harry eran de nuevo intensos mientras lo observaban con esa misteriosa sonrisa que lanzaba un escalofrío a su cuerpo, no uno de miedo pero de... ¿curiosidad? ¿anticipación?

-Salud-finalmente dijo Harry y ambos tomaron un sorbo de sus copas, sus miradas entrecruzadas.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

Tanto Harry como Draco se sobresaltaron a la voz que repentinamente se unió a la conversación y Draco se sintió vagamente culpable porque había olvidado por un segundo que había venido con Stephen y había considerado quedarse hablando con este nuevo Potter. Su novio no pareció notarlo porque estaba sonriendo como siempre, su mano descansando tranquilamente en la espalda del rubio.

-Amistades-respondió Draco con una ligera sonrisa-Steph, él es Harry Potter. Potter, mi novio, Stephen Amell-el rubio hizo la introducciones y vio el reconocimiento en el rostro de su novio, aunque no se volvió emocionado como muchos hacen en presencia del Vencedor.

-Ah, sí, Harry Potter. Por supuesto he escuchado de usted-dijo él, estrechando la mano del moreno que asintió.

-Y yo algo de usted. Todo el mundo está enamorado de ti por lo que he oído-saludó Harry con un asentimiento, haciendo a Stephen reír.

-Son solo chismes-aseguró el castaño y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser, siempre prefiero hacer mis propios juicios-la sonrisa misteriosa había vuelto a su rostro, esta vez un poco más fría que cuando estaba mirando a Draco-Si me disculpan, Ron está intentando llamar mi atención de una manera muy escandalosa-suspiró, los tres girando hacia el pelirrojo que estaba agitando los brazos en el aire como si intentara detener un avión por sí mismo. Harry solo meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la pareja-Fue un gusto conocerte, Amell. Draco-asintió en despedida y se marchó.

-Es un poco raro ¿verdad?-dijo Stephen una vez el moreno estuvo fuera de vista.

-Siempre fue un poco raro-sonrió Draco, terminando su bebida y puso la copa de regreso en la mesa-Ven, Pansy está que muere por hablar de nuestra cena de aniversario-dijo el rubio rodando los ojos y arrastró a su novio detrás de él.

Los ojos verdes de Harry lo siguieron todo el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues miren que musa volvió a pasar por esta historia...


End file.
